Changing love
by chocogreen
Summary: Egoshipping Oneshot: Written in 3 P.O.V's; Gary - Misty - Ash. Ash and Misty are a couple at first but after spending a lot of time with her, Gary starts to fall in love with Misty. Will she love him too? And what about Ash?


**Disclaimers: I do NOT own pokémon or any of these characters, this is just fanmade.******

**Egoshipping: Oneshot: Gary's P.O.V. - Misty's P.O.V. - Ash's P.O.V.******

**I thought it would be cool to write an Egoshipping story in different P.O.V.'s; It starts with Ash and Misty being together but eventually Misty falls for Gary.******

**Gary – 21****  
****Misty – 21****  
****Ash - 21**

**Changing love**

**Gary's P.O.V.**

My grandfather had asked me to learn something more about water Pokémon. He said Misty Waterflower would be a great teacher, since she was a water Pokémon master and gym leader of the Cerulean gym. I on the other hand wasn't pleased with the idea at all. I could remember the hot tempered tomboy from my traveling days and she would be a pain in the ass.

I parked my car in front of the gym and rang the bell. A beautiful young woman opened, maybe this was one of Misty's sisters. She had green eyes and her flame red hair was falling down her shoulders, she seemed nice.

"Hello, pretty lady. My name is Gary Oak. Is your sister around here somewhere?" One of my arms was leaning against the side of the door and I showed her my white teeth. To my surprise the girl in front of me wasn't falling for my smile at all, she just rolled her eyes.

"Very funny Oak, let's go." She turned around and walked to the hallway. Once she had spoken to me, she had used the nickname Misty always gave me. I couldn't believe this beautiful young woman really was Ashy-boy's friend. She sure had turned out fine.

We walked through a blue hallway with white tiles and on the left wall there was a picture of Misty and her three sisters, none of them had red hair, so the girl really was Misty. I smiled and shook my head, not believing I actually liked the tomboy's appearance.

"So, do you want to go to the pool first? Or would you like to see the Vaporeons?" she asked while crossing her arms. She clearly wasn't happy to have me here.

"What about your bedroom?" I asked with a smirk on my face. She rolled her eyes, and although this was only the second time she did that, I already loved it.

"What about going to your funeral?" Damn, she had me there, she was good.

"To the Vaporeon it is!" She turned around and walked outside, going through a beautiful garden. There were roses in all kind of colors and beautiful trees with berries. It wasn't as big as grandpa's but it was definitely more beautiful. She stopped at a little pond and two Vaporeon came out, followed by a little Eevee. Although it was just a normal type of Pokémon, it seemed to enjoy the water like its parents. Maybe it had grown used to it. It ran up to Misty and cuddled itself into her arms, it was cute to see, she was cute to see.

"Hey Misty!" I turned around and so did she. A black haired boy was walking towards us, Ash. She smiled at him and stood up, giving him a little peck on the lips while he swung his arm around her.

"So, you and Ash?" I asked while giving her a questioning look. They both nodded and they seemed so in love. There went my plan for finding a new girl to add to my collection.

~

Misty and I had spend the following weeks together and we had become friends. She was getting used to my comments and I was getting used to her fiery temper. But somehow it felt strange once Ash was there too. We both didn't speak to each other anymore and I wondered why that was. When Ash was gone again, she started to talk to me again. I didn't like it when Ash was with us, I liked it when she talked to me, I liked being alone with her, or just being in her presence.

"Hey guys, I'll have to get going now." I turned around and Ash was walking towards us, Misty seemed a bit sad. She had told me Ash had to go away for two weeks, there was a tournament in Sinnoh that he wouldn't want to miss. When she kissed him I turned around, I really didn't want to see that. Although I had first wanted to 'add her to my collection' I had grown fond of her, really fond of her.

I turned back around when I couldn't hear the sound of his footsteps anymore. "Hey Misty, are you okay?" I could see tears falling down her face but she smiled at me.

"It's just that I'm going to miss him." I smiled at her, she would get her fiery temper back in no time.

"You shouldn't cry, I'm still here you now. And I'm so much better than Ash." She poured me in the ribs and started to laugh while she rolled her eyes.

"You're different than Ash, not better." Somehow it didn't hurt me that she said this, I felt relieved, she didn't say Ash was better than me. "Now bend over." She was handing me a shovel because she wanted me to plant a tree next to one of her many roses but I placed a smirk on my face.

"You know Misty, you should be the one bending over for me." Suddenly the shovel hit my head. "Hey, what was that for."

"You can be so stupid!" She yelled, making a strange movement with her arms, as if she was trying not to hit me. I took her hand when she wanted to go back to the house.

"I'm sorry Misty don't go." It was then that something inside of me snapped, I was in love with her.

"Fine, I won't." She took her hand out of mine and crossed her arms. "But you aren't going to be a perv today! Promise?"

I looked down at my feet, it didn't feel good when she let go of my hand. "I promise." I turned around and took the shovel to plant the tree.

~

I heard my cell phone ringing and I looked at the clock on my night stand. 2.00 am. "Great, who's calling me at this time?" I growled.

I stretched my arm so my left hand could take my cell phone and was surprised to see Misty's name on the screen. "Hello?"

"Gary?" she seemed sad and I woke up in an instant.

"Yes Misty?"

"I'm sorry that I'm calling you this late but could you come over, please? I didn't know who else to call." She seemed a bit embarrassed, probably because she woke me up.

"No problem Misty, I'll be right there."

"Uhm Gary, I'm not home, I'm at the pokécenter."

So there was something wrong with her Pokémon? I knew how much she cared about them and I rushed into my clothes. My grandfather was still awake and he gave me a questioning look when I ran through the living room.

"Gary? Is everything alright?" he asked.

"I don't know gramps, Misty called, she's at the pokécenter. I've gotta go now."

He smiled at me and I ran to my car.

~

"Gary?" Misty's eyes were swollen and red, she must've been crying. She walked up to me and her head rested onto my chest while her tiny little hands grabbed my shoulders. Her sobbing made my heart break and I laid my arms around her while my head rested upon hers.

She looked up at me with her deep green eyes and I wanted to make her pain go away. "I know that you missed me, my great body, handsome face and absolutely adorable eyes but you shouldn't cry."  
A tiny smile appeared on her face. "Your ego is taking over the room."

"What happened?" her smile disappeared and her head rested at my chest again. I took one of my hands and caressed the back of her head to keep her calm.

"Vaporeon f-fell off the b-balcony a-and she b-broke her p-paws." She sobbed.

Suddenly I could see nurse Joy walking towards us and she smiled at me, clearly glad that there was someone to take care of Misty. "Vaporeon is going to be okay, she can go back home next week."  
Misty thanked nurse Joy and wanted to go to her Pokémon.

"I'm afraid you'll have to come back tomorrow, she's asleep now and she needs her rest." Misty nodded once and went over to one of the benches.

"Misty, it can be hours until she wakes up," I said to her.

"I'll wait." She crossed her arms like a little child, too stubborn to go away.

"Then I'll stay too."

The next morning I woke up, Misty's head resting on my shoulder and somehow I wanted to wake up every morning with her next to me. She yawned and stretched her limbs, she had a sad look on her face.

"Misty, everything's going to be okay with Vaporeon, you don't have to be sad."

She smiled at me. "It's not that, it's just… Ash will be gone for another month… Once he's on the road again it can take months before he's back. And most of the time he goes off, telling me he'll be gone for just one week. Last time he would go for three weeks, eventually it took him five months to get back home.

I couldn't believe what she was saying. Could he leave Misty that long? They loved each other, didn't they? "Really?" I asked.

"Yes, guess I'm stuck here with you until then," she tickled me and I started to laugh.

"Stuck here with me?" I said with a teasing tone. "Babe, I am Gary Oak you know. You aren't stuck here with me. You are in the company of one of the most eligible bachelors in the whole world. And besides, if you still consider that as 'being stuck with me', then you don't have to be it 'here'. I can show you all corners of the world honey, but if you prefer all corners of my bedroom, that's okay too." I had a smirk on my face and she rolled her eyes.

"O please? I really don't need you to show me those. It would probably take hours for you to clean your room so I could see a corner. I really wouldn't want the great Gary Oak to clean up his own mess." We both started to laugh until nurse Joy came and told us Misty could go and see Vaporeon.

~

"Hey Mist." She turned around and smiled at me while she took a spoon to do the spaghetti sauce she made onto our plates.

"Yes?"

"Thanks for making dinner tonight."

"No problem. Besides, it's nice to cook for more than one from time to time." I knew what she meant, Ash had been gone for almost two months and he wasn't coming back until next month, well if he didn't change his plans that was. Although I had fallen in love with the girl in front of me, I felt sorry for her. I didn't want her to be hurt, and she clearly was.

She placed the plates in front of us and we started to eat silently, none of us had anything to say but it didn't bother me, it was nice just to be in her presence. She had made my head crazy like no other woman ever had, she had changed me. I wasn't out there, looking for a new toy to spend the night with. All I wanted was to be with her, forever. I shook my head in disbelieve, was I really falling this hard for her?

After we did the dishes we went to the living room but when Misty took the remote control and wanted to push the button the electricity suddenly went down. A little scream escaped her lips and she clung on to my shirt. She was scared of the dark.

"Calm down Misty, I'm sure that it'll be okay." I felt her grip on me tightening and she was almost sitting on my lap. I couldn't hold my laughter and I felt her hand punching my shoulder.

"It's not funny Gary, you know I don't like the dark." Although her voice sounded mad, her head rested upon my shoulder.

"It'll be okay, little one," I said as I wrapped my arms around her.

"Thanks," she whispered. I could feel her warm breath in my face and I had to control myself. She was in love with Ash, not with me.

The lights went back on and I could see that her face was as red as her hair when she noticed our position. "I'm sorry," she whispered and she struggled to get off my lap but I held her thight.

"Misty?" my voice sounded rough and she looked at me with her green eyes.

"Y-yes?" she sounded a bit nervous.

I cleared my throat. "I've fallen in love with you." Her cheeks flushed red but suddenly she just rolled her eyes.

"If this is one of your funny jokes, I'm not buying it Gary."

"I wasn't joking."

"Prove it."

**Misty's P.O.V:**

He looked at me with his deep emerald eyes and his lips came closer to mine, he was hesitating a little, not sure if he would continue or not. But somehow I wanted him to continue. He closed his beautiful eyes and our lips touched. The feeling was overwhelming. I had never felt like this before when Ash kissed me. Wait? Ash? I couldn't do this, could I? As if Gary was thinking exactly the same he let go off my lips.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. He loosened his grip on me and walked out the living room. Something inside of me told me that I needed to go after him.

"Gary, wait!" He stopped and turned around while he looked to his feet. "Don't be sorry." Suddenly his emerald eyes looked into mine, they seemed hopeful.

"You're not mad at me?"

"No, I'm mad at myself."

"Why?"

"Because, I never admitted to myself that I have fallen in love with you and out of love with Ash…"

A smile appeared on his face and he walked over to me, taking me in his arms. "Well miss Waterflower, you can't believe how happy you're making me now." I smiled back at him and our lips touched again. This kiss was way more passionate than the other and he took me into his arms. I felt like a princess and he was my prince.

Eventually he carried me back to the living room and laid me down on the couch. He was leaning over me, supporting himself with his hands next to my head. Every kiss that he gave me made my head spin. He was placing little kiss down my neck and my collar bone and I didn't think I could hold myself any longer. I took his head into my hands and started to kiss him while pushing him backwards. I was the one lying on top of him now. I started to give him little kisses in his neck too and gave him a hickey. I was giggling a bit and suddenly he looked up into my eyes with lust and kissed me on my lips.

~

I woke up the next morning, lying in his arms on the couch. He wasn't awake yet and I just looked up at him, he looked peaceful when he was asleep. After about ten minutes I finally stood up and went to the kitchen to make some breakfast. I was making pancakes, I knew it was his favorite dish in the morning. After all the time we had spent together, I had gotten to know him. Suddenly I felt two hands around my waist and his scent hit me while he laid his head upon my shoulder.

"Morning sunshine."

I smiled and turned around to give him a quick peck on the lips.

"It smells delicious." He sniffed above the pan and turned around to take some plates and make sure the table was ready. After about five minutes the pancakes were ready and I sat down across him. He was lost in thoughts and I didn't want to disturb him. Gary was sitting there, only in his boxers and I couldn't take my eyes off of him. He was muscular, although I would never thought he'd be, he even had a six-pack. Suddenly he looked up at me and smirked.

"Are you checking me out, redhead?"

"Maybe I am."

"Well, I can't blame you, I am very handsome you know." He was being his cocky self again, and I liked it.

"What were you thinking about, o handsome Pokémon professor?" I asked with a sarcastic tone while I rolled my eyes. We were playing with each other, like we always did.

His eyes went down to his plate. "What about Ash?"

I smiled at him, because it was the only thing I could do. I had thought about it too. I couldn't lie to Ash, I couldn't tell him that I was still in love with him. He still was my friend, one of my best friends and I couldn't lie to him, nor could I hurt him. But I had to, it would only be fair to him.

~

"Ash, I have to tell you something." He was sitting next to me with his feet in the pool.

"What's wrong?" he looked at me and I could see the concern in his eyes, damn why did I have to this?

"I… I'm in love with Gary." He didn't react at first and just stared at me. He seemed to think about something and then he just smiled at me.

"I understand." He got up and left.

"Ash!" he turned around to look at me and I could see that he was trying to hide his pain. "We can still be friends, can't we?" I asked with a tiny voice.

"Not for now Misty. But one day we can be friends again." He walked outside and I started to cry, I didn't want to lose my best friend.

After a few minutes Gary walked in and sat down next to me, wrapping one arm around my shoulder. "It'll be fine, little one, I promise." He whispered into my ear while my head rested upon his shoulder.

**Ash's P.O.V.**

I walked around my house and I could still see her, sitting at the table, lying in my arms on the couch, sleeping next to me in my bed. It hurt to know that she was with him now, but I couldn't be mad at her. Every girl has once fallen in love with the great Pokémon professor Gary Oak. And who was I? She was a fantastic gym leader, I was just a trainer. I walked to the window and saw the snow falling down. For the first time in five years I wasn't celebrating Christmas with her.

~

Months passed, children were playing outside again, the summer was on his way. But I couldn't see the sunshine coming back into my world, not if she was with him. When she told me she loved him, she broke my heart. But I didn't mind, I didn't want it anymore, not if I couldn't have hers. Her heart was now locked in his and mine stayed empty, bleeding because of a lost love. These memories of her were hunting me, I couldn't take it anymore. Why didn't she just leave my mind? Why did I have to see them that day? They were sitting in the park, holding hands. His arm lay on her shoulder and I could feel my heart breaking, I could hear the cracks forming into it. I didn't want to do anything anymore, all I wanted to do was to be with her. I was always thinking about her, I should've stopped it, but I couldn't. I was always thinking that it was the last time but I just couldn't forgive myself for letting her go. If I wasn't too occupied, being a trainer then I could've kept my promise and be with her instead of leaving her for months. It was normal that she had fallen in love with Gary, he was always there for her.

~

The days passed by, it was all just a blur in my head. I couldn't take it, I didn't want to believe that she was gone, forever. Why couldn't I go back to the past and tell her I loved her more than anything else. I wanted to go back, just to be with her again.

She invited me to their wedding and I sat there, just looking at how beautiful she was. Gary was a lucky man. He smiled when she walked down the aisle and so did she. All the people around me thought about how perfect they were and now I saw them, being happy, I thought exactly the same. She came up to me when she had said her vows and gave me a hug. Gary just shook my hand and I smiled at him. He was the winner, she loved him, not me. I turned around, to look one last time at the girl I loved when I suddenly saw this brown haired young woman, giving her a hug. Her name was Green and I would remember that day forever. She saved me from my own destruction when she made me fall in love with her.

**End.**


End file.
